<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break my Fall by BreakMyPride17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122924">Break my Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakMyPride17/pseuds/BreakMyPride17'>BreakMyPride17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakMyPride17/pseuds/BreakMyPride17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has watched him from a distance for too long. She has tried to push down her feelings. Nothing is working. The time is never right to act, at least that's what she tells herself. </p>
<p>AU Lupin doesn't die at the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Burrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started as something small, innocent. Her infatuation, she was sure, would have passed by now. She sat alone in the kitchen of the Burrow eating leftovers of the dinner Mrs. Weasley had cooked for the Order a few hours before. Roast chicken and veg, Ron’s favourite. She sighed, Ron. She had barely talked to him since Harry arrived. Bill and Fleur’s wedding was tomorrow, and she knew he expected them to arrive together, dance together. She shook her head at the thought. Hermione just couldn’t see him in that way anymore. During her 6th year, the red-haired boy was the only thing that occupied her thoughts, apart from the imminent war obviously.  His relationship (if you could call it that) with Lavender Browne had infuriated her and had reduced her to tears a few nights.</p>
<p> Harry and Ginny knew about her heartbreak but no one else did. Well, one other person did but she didn’t want to think about that right now. What mattered is that Ron never found out and she intended to keep it that way. She knew how he felt about her now, he had made that much clear. Hermione just didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. </p>
<p>The opening door made the candlelight dance, waltzing over Hermione’s face as she looked up. Remus Lupin. That’s just typical she thought to herself. He was, as ever, shabbily dressed. It didn’t help that Hermione found that endearing. </p>
<p>Lupin smiled “Hi Hermione, you’re up late.”</p>
<p>She smiled back at him “I could say the same to you.”</p>
<p>He laughed while walking past her “Fair enough, I won’t enquire further.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s smile faltered as Tonks entered the kitchen behind him. </p>
<p>“Wotcher Hermione, a midnight snack is it?”</p>
<p>“Something like that, I missed dinner, so I was starving.”</p>
<p>Tonks frowned while Remus put the kettle on “why weren’t you at dinner?”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed “Getting supplies ready, as you know Dumbledore left Harry a mission to complete. I expect we may be gone for some time.”</p>
<p>This seemed to peak Remus’ interest “No hope you’ll tell us what the mission is then?” </p>
<p>Hermione frowned “That’s really up to Harry, but I doubt it.”</p>
<p>Remus nodded his head “Yes of course, my apologies.” </p>
<p>Tonks grinned “My husband considers himself an adventurer, he’d love to be going off on a secret mission.” </p>
<p>Remus smiled “Yes alright that’s enough out of you, I’ll bring the tea up shortly.” </p>
<p>Tonks gave Remus a look that made Hermione’s heart lurch, she was so in love with him it was unbearable to watch. Hermione looked away. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Goodnight Hermione, sleep well.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Hermione managed to get out as Tonks made her way back up the stairs. </p>
<p>She had nothing against Tonks, she really didn’t. Hermione thought she was kind, witty, beautiful. She had helped Harry and herself a lot in 5th year and been a friend to them ever since. Tonks was a perfect match for Remus Lupin. That was the real problem Hermione had. </p>
<p>Suddenly a hand was waving in front of her </p>
<p>“Hello? Anyone home?” </p>
<p>“S-sorry?” </p>
<p>Lupin looked amused “I asked if you wanted a cup of tea.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes thank you.”</p>
<p>He always remembered how everyone took their tea, a quality she found admirable. </p>
<p>He placed it in front of her with a smile but frowned when he saw her expression. </p>
<p>“Is everything alright Hermione? You don’t seem yourself.” </p>
<p>“Well these are troubling times,” she reminded him. </p>
<p>“I know,” Lupin replied. He put down his mug. “But I sense there is more to your unease.”</p>
<p>She watched him sit down opposite her and prepared herself for the onslaught of questions. </p>
<p>No questions came. Lupin simply sat there silently sipping away at his tea. He was waiting for her to tell him what the matter was. </p>
<p>She relented “I’m nervous for tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Tomorrow? Correct me if I’m wrong but you’re not the one getting married.”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head “I’m not nervous about the actual wedding obviously. I’m worried about the, you know, dancing.” </p>
<p>Lupin started to laugh but stopped when he saw her expression “Oh,” he said sombrely “This is about Ron isn’t it?”</p>
<p>She nodded her head silently. </p>
<p>“Has he said or done something to offend you?” he asked.  </p>
<p>Hermione’s cheeks reddened; she couldn’t believe she was talking about this with Lupin of all people. She moved her gaze furtively towards the second mug of tea he had made. </p>
<p>“You better bring that up to Tonks before it gets cold,” Hermione muttered. </p>
<p>Lupin glanced at the mug and then back to Hermione “You’re changing the subject.” </p>
<p>“He hasn’t said anything, but he will.” </p>
<p>“In regard to?” </p>
<p>“My feelings for him I suppose.” </p>
<p>“And that upsets you?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose it does.” </p>
<p>“Right,” he hummed thoughtfully for a moment “I know it’s not my place to tell you this, but I know for a fact Mr. Weasley has feelings for you.” He looked at her expectantly. </p>
<p>What could she do? She had to pretend to be happy about this information or else she’d have to explain why that was the reason she felt so down. Which would lead to even more questions and then more questions. This conversation was hard enough to have with anyone, let alone the man she’d fancied for the last year.  </p>
<p>Hermione forced a smile onto her tired face “You think so?” </p>
<p>Lupin stood up with a smile on his face, clearly satisfied that she was feeling better “I know so Hermione, and might I add that he is a very lucky man indeed.” </p>
<p>He gave her a small smile as he headed out of the kitchen “Goodnight.” </p>
<p>She watched him leave until he disappeared up the stairs. </p>
<p>When were these feelings going to go away? It was getting ridiculous at this point. The sensible thing to do was start going out with Ron and soon enough she’d put all fanciful notions of Remus Lupin behind her. </p>
<p>Her mind couldn’t help but wander back to Christmas at the Burrow last year. She wasn’t meant to be going as she had had a terrible argument with Ron, but Molly had invited her over for the evening. The trip didn’t last very long, not due to Ginny’s lack of effort to make things less awkward. One glance at Ron and she found herself making an excuse to go to the bathroom and ran out to the back garden.</p>
<p> Lupin had found her crying on the back steps. He had persisted in finding out what was bothering her until it all gushed out like a tidal wave. He became the third person to find out about her feelings towards Ron. He had put an arm around her tentatively as if he had expected her to pull away immediately. It turned out that that had been exactly what she needed. She kept her head on his shoulder for half an hour that night, taking in his smell. Cinnamon and smoke, she remembered fondly. He had taken her hand after a while and helped her to stand up, asking over and over if she was alright, even offering to bring her home. She refused politely and travelled via the Floo network back to her home in London. </p>
<p>Ever since that night, her feelings towards her former professor had only deepened. Which is ridiculous, she reminded herself, not only because of the age difference but due to the fact that he’s married. Happily married. </p>
<p>With a heavy heart, Hermione cleared away her dirty plate and made her way up to bed. She took care not to slow down outside Lupin and Tonks’ room, but she couldn’t help overhearing a snippet of their conversation. </p>
<p>“You aren’t showing any emotion at all Remus! Will you say something, please?”</p>
<p>“You thought I would be happy about this? Really?” Lupin whispered in an almost pained tone. </p>
<p>“Yes actually, I thought you would be! Oh, wait I forgot that you’re not allowed to be happy ever- “ </p>
<p>“Stop that,” he said dismissively. </p>
<p>Hermione frowned and moved on; she shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. But she couldn’t help but wonder what that conversation was about…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The marquee was positively beautiful, Hermione had hoped so since she had helped set it up. In the back of the tent a small string orchestra was set up, whose music drifted across the room at a perfect pitch. She walked around the tent with Ron who did his best to tell her who everyone was. She recognised a lot of the names. They met Harry eventually. </p><p>He smiled at her “You look stunning.”</p><p>“Not too bad yourself Potter.” </p><p>The night flew by, everyone was dancing and drinking. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen everyone so happy. </p><p>She was in awe of Bill and Fleur. They danced together so beautifully- with grace and passion. She had assumed that Fleur was going to be an excellent dancer, being part Veela. But Bill’s poise had shocked her. </p><p>“He sure can dance, can’t he?” Lupin said from behind her. </p><p>Hermione took her eyes away from the dancing and smiled. “Ron told me he could, but I didn’t believe him.”</p><p>Lupin smiled at that but didn’t laugh. Hermione regarded him carefully. If she didn’t know him, she would have said he was depressed.</p><p> “Are you feeling alright? I thought the full moon was weeks away.” </p><p>“I’m quite alright, thank you.”</p><p> Hermione thought his tone was rather sharp. She turned back to the dancing, wishing she hadn’t said anything. </p><p>She could hear Lupin sigh next to her as he changed the subject. </p><p>“Have you danced yet tonight?” </p><p>Hermione smiled “Yes, with both Harry and Fred. Harry was clumsy as always.” </p><p>“And Fred?” </p><p>“Talked about his and George’s new product that makes your breath stink of rotten eggs.” </p><p>Lupin chuckled lightly “Far from romantic then.”</p><p>Hermione giggled while watching Harry almost knock Ginny over on the dancefloor “I don’t think I would go to either of them looking for romance.” </p><p>A moment of silence passed between them as they watched the newlyweds finish up, taking in everyone’s applause. </p><p>“No dance with Ron I take it?” </p><p>Hermione shook her head,” No not yet anyway.” </p><p>Lupin raised an eyebrow, “I don’t mean to pry but why not seek him out? It seems a shame to waste such an opportunity.” </p><p>She wanted to point out that he hadn't danced with his wife all evening but decided not to go there.</p><p>Hermione shrugged, “If he wants to dance, he’ll have to come and find me.” </p><p>Another moment of silence passed, and Hermione took the opportunity to look at the older man. He wore a rather sharp suit, not a patch to be seen. His hair was neatly pushed back, not falling over his face like usual. He had a slight stubble forming on his chin. God help me, Hermione thought, how was she supposed to get over her feelings when he looked that attractive? It was like he was doing it on purpose. </p><p>She wanted to dance with him, not Ron. She wished she had the courage to ask him. After all, it was innocent enough. It was no secret that Lupin was friendly with her. She went to suggest it to him just as Tonks tapped her on the shoulder. </p><p>“Mind if I steal him for a dance Hermione, the gits been trying to avoid it all night.” </p><p>Hermione forced a laugh,” Not at all, it should be interesting to watch.” </p><p>Lupin gave her a pained look as he let Tonks drag him away. </p><p>They had obviously made up after their argument last night. She watched as Lupin put his hands-on Tonks’ waist and how she looped her hands around his neck, almost on her tippy toes to do so. She could see Lupin’s lips move as they danced, and she wondered what they were talking about. She wondered if they were talking about last night. She shook her head, annoyed at herself. It was none of her business. </p><p>Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared in the center of the room. It was a Patronus, with Kingsley Shacklebot’s disgruntled voice.  </p><p>“The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead.”</p><p>Gasps followed that statement and a dull mutter filled the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron moving closer to her. </p><p>“They are coming.” </p><p>With that ominous statement, many of the wedding guests disapparated. She searched fervently for Harry. God was she happy she’d spent all of yesterday packing their things. </p><p>She started to panic as black objects flew into the tent, knocking several people over. Death Eaters. </p><p>Her mind flew back to her defense lessons as Thorfinn Rowle ran towards her. </p><p>“Stupify!” She exclaimed, stunning the Death Eater. </p><p>She looked around, really panicking now. </p><p>“Harry! Harry where are you- “ </p><p>She bodied into Lupin who pushed her towards Harry. </p><p>“Go!” He exclaimed as he shoved Ron forward also “Leave now!”</p><p>And with that, they were on Tottenham Court Road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grimmauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione’s head was frazzled. Regulus Black had actually been against Voldemort and tried to destroy the locket. Kreacher’s tale had left them all baffled but at least they had a lead now. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the house-elf. Sure, he was unpleasant, but no one deserved what he had been through. </p><p>It had been a few days since Kreacher’s tale and Hermione was doing some research on Horcruxes. Yet the story plagued her mind. She was thinking about where the locket could be when they heard a disturbance at the front door. </p><p>The three of them looked at each other in disbelief. If it was a Death Eater, it could only be Snape. <br/>They raised their wands in unison, ready for a fight. </p><p>“Don’t raise your wands, it’s Remus John Lupin. Your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in 3rd year. Husband of Nymphadora Tonks!” </p><p>As he appeared Ron and Hermione lowered their wands but Harry’s remained firm. </p><p>“What was the creature in the corner of your office the first time I was in your classroom?” </p><p>Remus smiled slightly, appreciating that he had asked Harry the very same question a few days ago. </p><p>“A Grindylow.” </p><p>Harry lowered his wand and smiled sheepishly,” Sorry, I didn’t- “</p><p>Lupin cut him off,” Harry you were completely right to check, you two, however,” he gave Hermione and Ron a stern look “Shouldn’t have been so quick to lower your wands.” </p><p>Hermione felt her face flush, how could she have been so stupid? Most of the Wizarding World was out to get them and she decided to lower her defenses. </p><p>“It’s good to see you Lupin,” said Ron “Have you any news about the wedding?”</p><p>Lupin told them about how Kingsley had helped everyone escape and how the Death Eaters had been checking every Order related house looking for Harry. </p><p>Hermione was furious,” How are they justifying this search? Harry hasn’t done anything wrong! Surely people are- “She stopped when she saw Lupin’s expression.  </p><p>Harry caught his look also,” What aren’t you telling us?” </p><p>Lupin sighed and absentmindedly stroked the scar on his face “A new edition of the Daily Prophet claims that Harry is wanted on suspicion of Dumbledore’s death.” </p><p>Ron and Hermione gasped while Harry just stared blankly at Remus. </p><p>“And people believe this then?”</p><p>Lupin shook his head “No one who matters. Besides, everyone knows that Death Eaters have infiltrated the Daily Prophet.” </p><p>This clearly didn’t make Harry feel any better. </p><p>Lupin then told them about how the Ministry had installed new anti-Muggle measures. Hermione’s heart broke as he spoke about the registry and anti-muggle propaganda. He must have seen her face because he quickly changed the subject to Hogwarts. </p><p>“Only Purebloods can attend Hogwarts?!” Ron exclaimed, “That’s bloody ridiculous!” </p><p>There was a moment of silence while the trio took this news in. Hermione couldn’t help but take in the appearance of Lupin. He looked disheveled, more than usual. There was an element of sadness in his eyes. Of course there was, she thought, their world was at war. His brown hair was falling over his green eyes which were twinkling in the light as he stared ahead, obviously deep in thought. Why was he here? She thought suddenly. Just to tell them the latest news? It seemed awfully risky and they would have found all this out for themselves eventually. </p><p>Lupin suddenly cleared his throat, breaking the silence. </p><p>“I’m aware that Dumbledore left you a mission.” He was looking at Harry now. “I’m here to offer my services in any way I can.” </p><p>“We can’t tell you what we’re actually doing, it’s too dangerous.” </p><p>Lupin nodded,” I understand that Harry, but you don’t actually have to tell me what the mission is. I’d be there for backup, protection if you will.”</p><p>Hermione could tell that Harry was considering it. She couldn’t do this with Lupin around, she simply couldn’t. She had to be performing to the best of her abilities and if Remus was with them, she would be constantly distracted. She racked her brain trying to think of a reason he couldn’t come. </p><p>“What about Tonks?”  She asked politely. </p><p>“What about her?” His voice sounded disturbingly hollow. </p><p>Hermione frowned. He and Tonks had seemed a little stiff at the wedding, sure, but from the way Lupin was talking it sounded like they were finished altogether. She hated that there was a little bit of her that was happy about that. </p><p>Harry frowned,” She’s your wife Remus, is she alright with you tagging along?” </p><p>Remus stayed quiet for a few moments. </p><p>“Tonks is pregnant,” he said quietly. </p><p>Hermione took a shaky breath. Now the couple’s conversation the night before Bill and Fleur’s wedding made sense. Hermione looked at his face. Regret painted all over it. </p><p>Ron beamed, not reading the room “Congrats mate, that’s great news.” </p><p>Lupin glowered,” Don’t you see what I’ve done? I- “he faltered “I made a grave mistake marrying Tonks. The child will be like me, I’m sure of it.” </p><p>Hermione tried to interject but he cut her off,” And if the child isn’t like me, he will better off without me.” </p><p>“Don’t say that!” Hermione exclaimed, “That isn’t the case.” </p><p>Lupin looked at her “He or she will grow up with a werewolf for a father, there’s no greater shame than that.” </p><p>Hermione gasped,” Remus, no child could be ashamed of you! Look what you’ve managed to accomp- “ <br/>Harry interjected,” I don’t know Hermione, I’m pretty ashamed of him.”</p><p>Hermione gasped “Harry!”</p><p>She glanced at Lupin who looked deeply hurt by this and looked away. </p><p>“I’m ashamed that the man I once looked up to is a coward who is running away from his responsibilities to go off on an adventure.”</p><p>Ron started “Mate…” </p><p>Harry kept going,” Also I know for a fact that my dad would be ashamed of you, abandoning your son when he died for his.” </p><p>Lupin shot up out of his seat. It was the first time she had seen the man actually enraged. There was a flash of the wolf behind his eyes which causes them to glow yellow. </p><p>“You’re speaking of things that you don’t understand! You don’t understand what a burden I will be to this child!” </p><p>“I understand that fathers shouldn’t abandon their children,” Harry replied calmly “and I also understand that you’re scared and that’s why you’re running away, don’t pretend that you’re doing this for anyone other than yourself.” </p><p>Hermione was startled by the harshness of Harry’s words. But she understood that they were all stemming from his parentless past. </p><p>Lupin pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at Harry. Harry made no move to reach for his own. The rage on Lupin’s face was one she’d never seen before- on anyone. She could see the conflict on the mans’ scarred face. </p><p>Suddenly Lupin was gone, he stormed out of Grimmauld Place and into the night. </p><p>“Mate, that was really harsh,” Ron muttered, “You didn’t need to say it.” </p><p>“Yes, I did,” Harry said simply “He wouldn’t have gone back to them otherwise.” </p><p>Harry looked at Hermione, expecting a lecture from her too. </p><p>Hermione shrugged,” I don’t agree with your tactics, but it had the desired effect.” </p><p>She was relieved that Remus was gone, she hadn’t wanted him there. But she also didn’t like the way he had left things. Her heart still longed for him, but now she had to get over it. </p><p>Married with a baby. 19 years older than you and a werewolf. Get over yourself, Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Battle of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own these characters, they belong to J.k. Rowling (Unfortunately)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Battle of Hogwarts</p><p>‘The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.’- G.K Chesterton. </p><p>The battle flashed by in a blur. Hermione had destroyed Helga Hufflepuff’s cup and the Ravenclaw Diadem had been destroyed by Fiendfyre thanks to the now-dead Crabbe. She shook her head at the thought. Crabbe was dead- he was actually not alive anymore. Hermione had never liked the boy, in fact she had hated him, but he was still someone she had gone to school with for the past 7 years.  He was only 18. </p><p>Everyone was dueling Death Eaters. Children were not supposed to be at risk like this. She could see Fred and Percy dueling two hooded figures. She was glad that Percy had seen sense in the end and left the ministry. The Weasleys could finally be together again. </p><p>Suddenly Dolohov came running towards her.</p><p> Darkness spilled out of his wand, the shadows grew and writhed, then swooped down and hit her in the chest. The stream of darkness had driven her backward into a wall.</p><p> Hermione swept her arm wide, firing a disarming spell at him which missed narrowly. She flinched as she saw him raise his wand again with a smirk, his intention was not to injure, not this time.  </p><p>“Killing you is going to be…delicious,” Dolohov grinned. </p><p>Hermione thought of her parents, how they wouldn’t even be able to mourn for her. She had assumed that the thought would upset her, but it actually gave her a sense of relief. You can’t mourn your dead daughter if you don’t know you have a daughter, she thought wryly. A familiar figure approaching in her peripheral stopped the grim train of thought. </p><p>“Confringo!” Exclaimed the man’s hoarse voice. </p><p>The spell had blasted Dolohov back into two of his fellow Death Eaters, knocking them down like bowling pins. Mercifully, Dolohov seemed to lose consciousness. </p><p>Hermione looked up slowly to see that it was none other than Remus Lupin that had saved her life.  She took in his appearance. He had a deep cut above his left eye that was oozing blood down the side of his face. The side of his shirt was ripped to tatters. There was relief on his tired face. </p><p>He extended his hand to her, “Are you alright?”</p><p>She let him help her up and nodded dumbly.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks for the help.” </p><p>Lupin smiled half-heartedly, “No need to thank me. You had better go find Harry, I expect he’s looking for you.” </p><p>Hermione remembered suddenly her encounter with Lupin’s wife earlier on outside the Room of Requirement.  </p><p>“Did Tonks find you? I know she was looking for you earlier.” </p><p>Lupin’s face paled visibly, “Tonks isn’t here she’s at home with Andromeda and the baby.” </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “She came to help, the last time I saw her she was outside the Room of Requirement.” </p><p>That was all Lupin needed to sprint off. </p><p>She watched him go, blindly running through the battle to get to the woman he loved. Hermione had given up on Remus Lupin ever looking at her that way long ago, but she wondered, as she watched the werewolf tearing through the crowd, would someone ever love her that much? </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The castle was silent; everyone had spilled into the Great Hall. They were tending to the injured and the dead.</p><p> Hermione followed Harry and Ron inside, dread building in the pit of her stomach. There were dark stains on the ground. Made by copious splashes of blood no doubt. She didn’t want to look down at the bodies she passed, but she forced herself to out of respect. </p><p>Lavender Brown. </p><p>Colin Creevey. </p><p>Fred Weasley.  </p><p>Hermione held back her sobs as she looked down at people who had once been so full of life lying motionless on the cold hard floor. Anger flared up inside her accompanied by sorrow and a lot of pain. </p><p>Her heart felt a pang when she saw George sobbing over his twin’s pale corpse. This couldn’t be happening. The Weasley’s had only just been reunited. The twins did everything together. The only time Hermione had seen them apart was when they took their respective dates to the Yule ball. Ron and Percy joined George on the ground, unable to comprehend the sight before them. </p><p>Hermione tried her hardest to breathe but no air was reaching her lungs. Her head felt dull, almost as if she had been drugged. </p><p>Up ahead she could see Remus Lupin hunched over someone. She thought nothing of it at first, assuming he was tending to someone’s injury. He had divulged years ago that it had been his dream once to become a healer, he had learned to love it due to the care in which Madam Pomfrey had attended to him each month after the full moon. Remus shifted slightly and Hermione could see that the patient was lying on their back. As she walked closer to him, she could see that Lupin’s body was shaking visibly. </p><p>Hermione could not have prepared herself for what was to come. </p><p>Nymphadora Tonks lay motionless on the ground. </p><p>Hermione couldn’t comprehend this. Tonks wasn’t even supposed to be at the battle. She was supposed to be at home with her son. Her new-born baby would never know his mother. </p><p>Angry thoughts swirled around in her head, deafening her. There was only so much their world could take. </p><p>Hermione felt tears on her face, hot and salty. She didn’t know when exactly she had started crying but she was finding it impossible to stop. She backed away from the grief-stricken man, unable to think of a way to approach him. What do you say to someone in this situation? What do you say to a man who has lost everything? </p><p>Hermione saw that Professor McGonagall had made her way over to Lupin and Tonks. She was thankful that someone went to him, cursing herself for her foolish cowardice. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Remus,” McGonagall said in a hushed tone, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The poor woman looked exhausted. </p><p>Lupin didn’t shift his gaze away from his dead wife. His tears had stopped and all that remained was a vacant look on his scarred face. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. </p><p>“She wasn’t supposed to be here.” </p><p>“Tonks believed in this cause the same as the rest of us, Remus. She was also a highly skilled Auror.” </p><p>Lupin hung his head, biting his tongue. Hermione suspected he didn’t trust himself to say anything else. </p><p>She tore her gaze away from the broken man, not wanting to pry anymore than she already had. </p><p>“Hermione dear?”</p><p>Molly Weasley’s voice brought her back to her senses. </p><p>Hermione turned around to her and caught another glimpse of Fred’s lifeless corpse. She suddenly burst into tears again and wrapped her arms around the mourning mother. </p><p>Molly’s sobs were broken enough to make the most positive person question if there was any good left in the world. </p><p>Over Molly’s shoulder, Hermione could see Harry taking in the aftermath of the massacre. His face was paler than normal, and she could see that his hands were trembling fiercely. <br/>Hermione recognised the look on his face though. </p><p>Harry was about to do something idiotically brave.</p><p>He was going to go to the Forbidden Forest. </p><p>Just as the thought entered her mind, her best friend backed his way quickly out of the great hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>